nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Paola Pivi
Paola Pivi plasticienne contemporaine italienne, née en 1971 à Milan, Italie. Paola Pivi vit et travaille à Anchorage, en Alaska. Biographie Paola Pivi est née à Milan mais elle n’y a jamais vécu. Devenue nomade, l'ancienne étudiante en école d’ingénieur et en école d’art déménage souvent. Artiste italienne actuellement installée en Alaska, Paola Pivi s'est imposée sur la scène artistique internationale depuis plus de 10 ans avec une œuvre singulière et imprévisible dans sa forme. Que cela soit à travers des installations, des photographies ou des performances comme retourner un avion, photographier des zèbres sur la banquise, lâcher un léopard au milieu de fausses tasses de cappuccino, Paola Pivi crée des situations insolites et ambivalentes qui troublent les repères habituels de compréhension du visible. Sa démarche artistique s’inscrit dans un renversement du réel. Elle a ainsi photographié un âne sur une barque et une autruche les pattes dans la Méditerranée. Elle a réalisé une sorte de château-mausolée avec des milliers de biscuits, des sculptures de centaines de milliers de perles, une pizza de 2,32 mètres de diamètre, couché un semi-remorque sur le bord d’une route, retourné un avion de chasse, cockpit contre terre. Procédant par l'absurde et par contraste, elle construit un univers en forme d'énigme visuelle dans lequel souvent le monde naturel et sauvage côtoie l'artifice. De leur rencontre, surgit une forme inédite de langage, qui ouvre au spectateur un nouveau champ des possibles, un espace imaginaire et poétique. Paola Pivi a reçu le Lion d’or à la Biennale de Venise en 1999 (Best National Pavillion, avec Monica Bonvicini, Bruna Esposito, Luisa Lambri et Grazia Toderi) Expositions personnelles (sélection) *2011 "Nice Ball", Museo del Novecento, Milan ** "The beauty is in my eyes", Museo del Risorgimento and Palazzo Morando, Milan *2010 "Sorry, I can't tell you", Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Miami ** "What goes round - art comes round", Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris ** "Sorry I can't tell you", Carlson Gallery, London ** Special Project: "Grrr Jamming Squeak", public artwork commissioned by Sculpture International Rotterdam, Rotterdam *2009 I wish I am fish, Le Grand Café, saint-Nazaire, France (dans le cadre de la biennale ESTUAIRE 2009 Nantes <> Saint-Nazaire) ** Special Project: "1000", part of The Long Week End,Tate Modern, London, ** Special Project: "Free Tibet Concert - A Big Dream", Alaska Center for the Performing Arts, Anchorage, Alaska *2008 It's a cocktail party, Portikus, Frankfurt, Allemagne ** It's a cocktail party, Galleria Massimo De Carlo, Milano, Italie ** Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Miami *2007 You gotta be kidding me, La Criée Centre d'art Contemporain, Rennes, FR ** It just keeps getting better, Kunsthalle, Bâle *2006 My religion is kindness. Thank you, see you in the future. (commissaire: Massimiliano Gioni)Fondazione Nicola Trussardi, Milan ** Fffffffffffffffffff, Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Miami, Usa ** No problem, have a nice day, Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris *2005 Fant Ass Tic, Galleria Massimo De Carlo, Milan, Italie ** 100 Chinois; Wrong Gallery, Frieze Art Fair, Londres, Grande-Bretagne *2004 To Me, (commissaire: T. Dillon), Platformart, Gloucester Road Underground Station, Londres, GB ** Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris, France *2003 Wrong Gallery, New York, USA ** Musée d'art contemporain de Rome, (commissaire: Laura Cherubini), Rome, Italie *2002 Alicudi Project, (commissaire: Xavier Franceschi), Centre d'Art Contemporain, Bretigny- sur-Orge, France ** Edizioni di Gioielli Elena Levi, (commissaire: Laura Cherubini), Galeria Roma Rome *2001 Galleria Massimo De Carlo, Milan, Italie ** Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris, France ** Alicudi Project, Galerie Michael Neff, Francfort, Allemagne *2000 Paola Pivi, (commissaire: Marcella Beccaria), Castello di Rivoli, Musée d'art contemporain, Turin, Italie *1999 Galleria S.A.L.E.S., (avec Simone Berti - commissaire: Laura Cherubini), Rome, Italie *1998 100 cinesi, Galleria Massimo De Carlo, Milan, Italie Expositions collectives (sélection) *2011 : Tous en piste, Centre départemental d'art contemporain de Chamarande (Essonne) *2010 : "21st Century : Art in the First Decade", Queensland Art Gallery, Brisbane, Australie *** "21x21. 21 artisti per il 21° secolo", commissaire Francesco Bonami, Fondazione Sandretto Re Rebaudengo, Turin **"Parkliv", commissaire Bettina Pehrsson & Helena Selder, Marabouparken, Sundbyberg, Suède ** "Contemplating the Void : Interventions in the Guggenheim Museum Rotunda", Guggenheim Museum, New York, USA ** "Hope", commissaire Ashok Adicéam, Palais des Arts et du Festival, Dinard, France *2009 - "Passaggi in Sicilia, La collezione di Riso e oltre", (commissaire Paola Falcone e Valentina Bruschi), Riso museo d'arte contemporanea della sicilia, Palerme ** "From Walden to Vegas", (commissaire A Constructed World, Jean Marc Ballèe, Etienne Bernard, Antoine Marchand), Maison d'art Bernard Anthonioz, Nogent-sur-Marne, France ** Jewelry Salon at NDS, (commissaire Nektar De Stagni), NDS, Nektar De Stagni Shop, Miami, USA **"The store", (commissaire A. Carr), Artissima, Turin ** "Italics. Italian art between tradition and revolution, 1968-2008", (commissaire Francesco Bonami), MCA - Museum of Contemporary Art, Chicago, USA ** "Borders and Beyond", (commissaire Agnes Kohlmeyer), Helsingin Taidehalli, Kunsthalle Helsinki, Finlande *2008 - "Una stanza tutta per sé", (commissaire M. Beccaria), Castello di Rivoli, Turin ** "The Hamsterwheel", Malmö Konsthall, Malmö * 2007''Ou? Scènes du Sud: Espagne, Italie, Portugal'', Carré d'Art de Nîmes ** The Hamsterwheel, Tesa della Nuovissima, Arsenale di Venezia - Festival Printemps de Septembre, Toulouse ** Senso Unico, PS1 MOMA, curated by A. HeissNew York, USA ** Group Show, Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Miami Galeries *Galerie Perrotin Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain italien Catégorie:Naissance en 1971